An Inseparable Pair, Divided
by talltophat
Summary: -If Mana and the Earl were one and the same.- The Earl looked at the letter he was writing. It was addressed, in Neah's most elegant hand, to his dearest Mana. D. Campbell. "For me?" asked the Earl, nodding to the parchment. Neah's metallic eyes dropped to the page.


**Chapter 1.**

**An inseparable pair, divided.**

The sun was high in the morning sky and seagulls littered the horizon like petals. Children skipped down the streets and donkeys laden with goods tapped out a steady rhythm against the Mykonos cobbles. Mykonos, that was the name of the city, and what a city it was. Like a glittering pearl emerging from murky waters, the city was a beacon of tranquility in a world of turmoil. The streets, so narrow in scope yet wide in variety provided a blank canvas for the intrepid explorer. Who, as he passed cottage by crumbling cottage would colour his map with the experiences of his journey.

In a cafe, not too far from the bustle of market stalls and locals, yet secluded enough to still remain aloof and separate from the hot struggles of daily existence, sat two finely dressed gentlemen. The pair, both in suites despite the balmy climate, did not look entirely out of place - though they did not merge completely with the rest of the quaint establishment's clientele. The elder of the two, a fine featured gentleman, sipped politely from a delicate china cup. Opposite him sat the younger; a handsome man with unruly hair and silvery eyes which were, not so much in pallor as in the colourful glint that they sparked every now and again, suggestive of a rather mischievous temperament. The younger held a quill loosely in his right hand and a piece of quality writing parchment was strewn out in front of him. However his attention was elsewhere, and he gazed out ponderously into the ocean.

A young woman with a kindly face approached the table at which they were both sitting.

"More tea, sir?" She inquired, eyeing the elders half empty cup.

He turned on her with a rich smile and a delicate tone. "Oh no, I'm quite all right."

She nodded and turned to leave with a small, informal curtsy.

"My lady?" Called the younger of the two.

"Yes?" She replied, her voice catching as she met the delicate silver of the younger mans eyes.

"Are you familiar with this area?" He asked.

"Oh yes, very." She smiled.

"This is where you live?"

"Indeed." She replied.

He nodded to himself. "And tell me, do you ever get bored - of all the _white_ \- that is?"

The woman suppressed a giggle.

"Oh no, never." She paused briefly before continuing. "There is enough darkness without us painting the landscape varying shades of dark also, wouldn't you agree?"

But she turned before either gentleman could give her an answer, either out of uncertainty that they _would_, in fact agree, or in embarrassment for proposing such a question at all.

The younger looked to the elder, "Humans..." He mused. "How... _Philosophical_ they all are."

The elder raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning, Neah?"

"The question you should be asking, dear brother, is not what, but _where_."

The elder nodded, understanding.

"This has been a rather fantastic getaway." He mused, eyes on a far off fishing boat.

"I'm glad you _finally_ think so!" Said the one called Neah, with an exasperated sigh. "A musician needs inspiration."

"And are you inspired, Neah?" Queried the eldest.

"I was referring to you, _Earl._" said Neah with a quiet chuckle.

"I am many things," smiled the Earl. "But my musicianship is an area of questionable solidity."

"These things take time." answered Neah. "Luckily for us, time is not lacking."

Neah's voice was sad, solemn even. The Earl looked to the letter he was writing. It was addressed, in Neah's most elegant hand, to his dearest Mana. D. Campbell.

"For me?" asked the Earl, nodding to the parchment.

Neah's metallic eyes dropped to the page.

"The human part of me wanted to write something - for the human part of you."

"Your quill is full, your page as good as blank." Said the Earl, his eyebrows raised.

Neah laughed.

"Perhaps a blank page can convey more than one covered in a hundred unfeeling phrases and hollow sentences."

The Earl frowned.

"It's still me, Neah." Said Mana, looking deep into his brother's eyes, searching for a sliver of understanding, of belief.

"Yes..." Said Neah, weary. "...Sometimes."

* * *

**HEY GUYS, long time no speak. **

**I am quite literally just flinging this out there for the sake of it... &amp; because I miss D Gray Man... &amp; to see if anyone would actually be interested in me pursing this course of Mana = Earl, which is one of the best but also worst theories out there!**

**Please lemmie know what you think/give me suggestions! C'mon! Anything! Nothing is too out there!**

**ps if i do continue with this story chapters will be considerably longer, this is just an intro!**


End file.
